Breaking The Cage
by OrionRejects
Summary: A tale of death, apparent betrayal, and hot lead. Takes place in Raynor's P.O.V., and Sarah's P.O.V. Sarah/The Queen Of Blades are two separate entities.


**_Here is I! Its AkeOokami. A.K.A. ShinkuOokami. Previously known as Blinkdawg. Anyways, heres my first StarCraft Fanfic! I hope this one goes over better. The first chapter will be mainly 3__rd__ Person View with a small bit of Sarah's POV t'wards the end. The second will either be in 3__rd__ Person View, or from Raynor's POV. I'm not decided on the 3__rd__ chapter, which will probably be the last. I might end up making this a longer fic. Maybe not. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but then I thought.. eh… I'll make it a 2-3 shot fic. Maybe more. Anyways, I got the idea for Sarah's mind from Naruto's Mindscape in.. well.. Naruto. Lol. So.. disclaimer.. Here t'is!_**

**Disclaimer!: I do not over anything from Naruto, nor do I own anything from Starcraft. Starcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment, and Naruto is owned by a Japanese man named Kishimoto. I'm not sure how to spell his first name. :'(**

**3****rd**** Person View.**

**Deep** in the mind of Sarah Kerrigan, once a vibrant place that was full of life, now a dark sewer. A series of tunnels with doors- Each leading to a new memory- that all reach the same area. A dark prison cell with a little red-headed girl huddled into the brightest corner, desperately trying to feel warm again. To feel anything again. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the darkest corner of the cell. The figure walked forward to reveal a….. a woman. Not just any woman, The Queen of Blades.

The Queen kneeled down, and spoke with its voice. Almost a demonic sound. "Hello, little Sarah."

The girl flinched at that voice. "Hi…"

There was a glint in the Queen's eyes that obviously said she was enjoying the girl's fear. "Guess what's going on outside? You're pitiful little 'friend' is attacking Char itself. What did you call him, again? Jimmy?"

The girls eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Then, she seemed to age rapidly. Now she looked around 18-20 years old. " You will **NOT** hurt him!"

The Queen smiled sadistically. "Who'll stop me, little girl? You? No… you're too weak. That's why I have total control over this body."

Sarah gritted her teeth. "Leave.. Him… **ALONE!**"

The Queen chuckled slightly. "Why? It would be oh so fun to bring him in here, and watch as you're… forced… tortured… Oh so lovely."

A sliver of fear pierced the determination in Sarah's gaze. " I… you can't bring him in here. Its impossible.."

"Oh really now, girl? Last I remember this was MY mind, and as far as I know I can do anything in here I want!"

"You.. can't because.. Jim.. he-..he won't let you. He won't let you hurt me anymore!"

"There's precious little he can do about me hurting you."

"He'll… find a way.."

"No. He won't. I think I might simply let you share my vision as I slice through him. Torturing him the brink of insanity, then killing him"

Sarah's eyes hardened to the strength of diamond, then lunged at The Queen, pinning her against the wall. "**NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM! TOUCH HIM, AND I'LL KILL YOU!"**

The Queen's eyes dilated in sheer terror of the killing intent, and strength Sarah was exuding. "Girl! It isn't wise to threaten me in my own domain!

"**YOUR DOMAIN! THIS IS **_**MY**_** MIND! I**'**ll THREATEN YOU WHERE I SEE FIT!"**

Then, The Queen started to fade. "Stupid girl. You'll regret that. I'll kill your precious Jimmy, but right before I do.. I'll send him mental images of the most horrible tortures being done to you. Gang-rape, whipping, simple beating, and more. So amusing how simple it is to destroy the human mind. This.. emotion 'love' makes you weak.." With that, she faded fully away.

"NOO!" Sarah yelled. Her eyes began flying around the cage trying to find a weakness to exploit… THERE! A crack in one of the bars. She would hate this part… it was necessary to save Jim. She focused on images of Jim dying in the worst ways possible. This, yet again, summoned up that amazing strength that comes from one source: Desperation. She rammed the cracked bar multiple times, enlargening the crack ever so slightly each time.

_**A/N: Fade to black, aaaaand… CUT! * claps weird black'n'white thingy.* How is it? Good, bad? I need review o continue! If I can't continue then you can't read the rest! So for lord's sake, REVIEW! Even if its just a tiny little review saying "Thanks for writing this! I loved it!" See? That at least lets me know is GOOD! Please review! Btw, flames will be used to make ramen.**_


End file.
